the way the wind blows
by sandyxspongebob4ever
Summary: Spongebob finds true, eternal love in none other than his best friend Sandy Cheeks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Love in the Air

It was a beuaituful day in the Bikini bottom. Clams were singling and Spongebob was walking along the basalt road.

"Im ready! said Spongebob happily as he walks along the road

He went to the Krusty Crab and opened the door. Squidward was inside manning the chasheir/

"Hello Squidward!" said Spongebob cheeriliy.

"Hey Spongebob. Get out of my sight," said Squidward in a growly kind of way. He was always angry all the time.

SpongeBob went into the fry kook kitchen and made some burgers. He made almost a million burgers when there was a knock at the door in the entereace of the Krusty Krsb.

Spongebob walks out and his eyes widened at the holy sight before his very blue eyes.

Sandy CHeks was standing there the sunlight shining behind her. She is wearing a green corset and she is wearing beauitufl high heels. His eyes have black eyeshadow and mascara and her fur is shiny and sleek.

"S-Sandy!" says Spongebob in amazement.

"Hi spongebob" Sandy says softly but shyly as she walks up to Squidward. But Squidward only rolls his eyes and says "How may I take your order Sandy?"

Sandy smiles gently and hands Squidward a big wad of cash. "Maybe a Krabby patty would be good for me."

Squidward snorts and tells Sponebob to make Sandy a krabby pattyu. Spongebob does it extra good and comes out and gives it to Sandy.

"Thank you Spongebob!" says Sandy happily "Your welcome" Spongebob says in a dreamy voice. _She is so beautiful... _he thinks with awe.

Sandy goes to sit at a table. Spongebob stands nearby nervusly, wondering whether he should ask her out or not. But he deicdeds to go ask her out. Spongebob walks up to the table where Sandy is at and says in a very shy and nervous voice "W-W-Will you go out with me Sandy?" He stutters/

Sandy smiles and says "Of course Spongeoob! Youre my best friend anyway. Of course ill go on a date with you."

Spongebob smiles and says "We will meet at Conch Point. It is very romantic and im sure youll like it over there."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: First Date

Spongebob and sandy went into the car at night and drove along the basaslit road. It was a very beautiful night the moon was full and shining in the stars and blackness.

Spongebob and Sandy goes to the Conch Point which is overlooking the Bikini Bottom. They stop at the cliff and get out. Spongebob holds Sandys hand and they sit at the edge of the cliff. Sandy leans on spongebobs shoulder and sighs dreamily as thry watch the stars in the sky and city lights.

"Oh Spongebob" says Sandy softly "Its so beautiful""I only did this for you sandy" Spongebob whispers into her ear his voice moist against hers. "I love you Sandy. I'll love you forever."

Sandy smiles softly like an angel and tocuhbes Spongebobs cheek. "I loce you too Spongebob. Youre so handsome and sexy and I wonder why Im not dating you."

They leaned in and kissed their lips soft agaisnt each other and Spongebob smiles dreamily and loveingly. Just then frieworks suddenly erupted into the air and explode in the sky and the colors shine onto sponge and squirrel.

"I love you Sandy" spongebob whispers his voice smooth and sexy like honey.

"And I love you, Spongebob," says Sandy in a passionate tone of voice.

Sandy and Spongebob go to the treedome in their car. Sandy gets out and so does Spongebob. They alk into the treedome holding hands and they go inside.

Spongebob says "Wow its sure hot in here sandy"

Sansy blushes and says softly, "Yes it is. Im not sure how to fix it."

Spongebob smiles and takes his shirt off so he'll feel a bit more cooler. Sandy gasps in amazement becayse Spongeob loks so sexy with his shirt off. He has rock hard abs and a six pack and his muscles are well developed. Also there are tatoos of devils and angles across his chest. Sandy statres at spongebob. _He is so beautigul... _she thinks dreamily.

"Yah i feel much more better now," says Spongebob in a strong voice, "whats wrong Sandy?"

"Spongebob...you look so STRONG."

Spongebob flexes his muscles and says "Hey thansk. Anyway...I love you Sandy. How about we get marrried?"

Sandy gasps in amazement and her cheeks go warm from love and delight, "Oh Spongebob of course Ill marry you!"

She embraces Spongebob passionatey and kisses him softy and in a beautiful way. They kiss add the sun rises behind them and the dawn breaks. Sandy looks at Spongebob and he is glowing outlined in the white sunlight... He is gleaming in sweat because its so hot.

"Oh Spongebob" she sighes amd whispers.

**sorry about the typos! i was writing this when i just woke up so cut me some slack!*


	3. Chapter 3

Chatper 3: The Nightclub

Spongebob and Sandy dated for three days. One day Sandy came into the crusty crab and asked Spongebob to fo somewhere iwith her.

"Hello Sandy" sas Spongebob in a friednly voice when he sees the beauiful squirrel enyer the resturant.

"Hi spongebob. Will u go to this Nightclub with me tonight?"

"Of course Sandy!"says Spongebob happily. "i will come with you."

Squidward rolls his eyes because he thinks Spongebob and Sandy dating is very ridculous. Mr. Krabs watches from afrar and feels nothing but jealously because Sandy is so beayutiful...and he wishes that he could have her all to himself.

That night Sandy ans Spongebob get in the car and go to Flounders Nightclub. The stars are shining and the moon is full above the water and waves."

They go inside and fish are dancing inside the club. A band is playing on a stage and theyre singing "My Immortal" by Evanacense.

Sandy sees that Spongebob is wearing a skin tight balck tshirt and it has the numbers "666" on it. He looks so sexy and it and Sandy sights in dreamily.

They dance to the music for a while and then Suddenly Spongebob walsk up to the stage. Sandy gasps when she realizes what he's going to do for her. "Id like to sing for a very speacial girl of mine," says Spongebob to the banbd. The band agrees and hands Spongebob the microphone.

"This is for sandy" he says and then he starts to Sing.

_He sounds so much like Chris Daugtry _Sandy thinks with awe.

Spongebob did sing like him and he sang like an angel wihich was how Chris Daugtry sang.

_"I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone"_ Spongebob sang. The whole crowd cheers with excitement when they hear his voice. Sandy gasps

_"These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase..."_

Spongebob gets off the stage and leads Sandy back to it. He folds his arm around her waist and kisses her on the cheek and continues to sing.

_"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me"_

Sandy smiles in delight as he heYou used to captivate me

_"By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in mears is one and only love sign to her."_

_"These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along just too much that time cannot erase"_

The crowd cheers when Spongebob is finished with his song. They exit the building and fireworks appear in the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

CHapter 5: The Shocking Revaltion

Spongebob and Sandy went back to the Treedome and they went into the tree house inside it. They wnet into the kitchin and Sandy smiled at Spongebob as she makes some food for him.

"Spongebob you have such a buutiful voice..." she whispers to him,

"Hey thanks. But i think its pretty bad anyway," says Spongebob flexing his muscles and taking off his shirt.

He walks behind handy and puts his hands on her shoulders.

"There is something I must tell you Sandy," he whispers sexily into her ears, his voice moist like mist against her fur in her ear.

"What is it?" asked Sandy shyly.

"I l-love u," Spongebob says in a kind of sexy and slurry voice.

He turns her around and starts to Kiss sandy passionately. Sandy purrs in delight and they kiss some more into the night. They went into the room and make love for the very first time. Then it was morning.

Sandy woke up beside spongebob. She kisses him awake and smiles at him in the morning sunlight her slender frame outlined in the light.

"Yes sandy?" asked Spongebob his beautiful chest exposed to the open air. "Im...pregnant," says Sandy.


End file.
